9th Session of the Kirlawan Senate
When the Kirlawan Senate was re-established in 2469, it was convened as an open session, rather than using the earlier practice of disbanding before every election. The reason for this stems back to the events leading up to the First Kirlawan Civil War in 2333, when the Senate was dissolved by the fascist Curator Pacis, Peter Lucas when he brought in emergency powers. Bills discussed by the Senate in this session Civil War Bill Bill Record Text This bill shall make the day in which the first Kirlawan civil war started (December 24) a day of rememberence. At mid day, there shall be a 3 minutes silence, which shall be observed in all schools, workplaces (including the General Assembly), and on all television and radio services. On the day in which Kirlawa was reunited and the peoples republic was set up (March 6), there shall be a national holiday for all workers, unless they wish to work. Votes *'Aye: 77': **Federalist Labour Party: 30 votes **Evangelist Party: 23 votes **Greater Dundorf Party: 8 votes **Kirlawa Democratic Labour: 6 votes **Independent Liberal Party: 5 votes **Liberal Progressive Party: 5 votes *'Noe: 0': *'Abstain: 23': **National Fascist Lucasite Loyalist Party: 21 votes **Ownage Party: 2 votes Proscription of Communism Bill Record Text Be it Resolved by the Kirlawa Senate All communist organisations are hereby declared illegal. Communism shall be defined as supporting government action to enforce equality. Those who are members of communist organisations shall legally be regarded to have no rights of any kind. Respectfully Submitted Ian Anderson MP Telon Northeast Votes *'Aye: 45': **Evangelist Party: 23 votes **National Fascist Lucasite Loyalist Party: 22 votes *'Noe: 26': **Greater Dundorf Party: 10 votes **Kirlawa Democratic Labour: 7 votes **Independent Liberal Party: 5 votes **Liberal Progressive Party: 4 votes *'Abstain: 29': **Federalist Labour Party: 12 votes Proscription of Communism Mark 2 Bill Record Text Trying this again now we control the Senate Be it Resolved by the Kirlawa Senate All communist organisations are hereby declared illegal. Communism shall be defined as supporting government action to enforce equality. Those who are members of communist organisations shall legally be regarded to have no rights of any kind. And the Senate does futhermore resolve that the following organisations are considered communist. Federalist Labour Party Kirlawa Democratic Labour Independent Liberal Party Liberal Progressive Party Respectfully Submitted Ian Anderson MP Telon Northeast Votes *'Aye: 53': **National Fascist Lucasite Loyalist Party: 40 votes **Evangelist Party: 13 votes *'Noe: 47': **Federalist Labour Party: 12 votes **Greater Dundorf Party: 11 votes **Kirlawa Democratic Labour: 10 votes **Independent Liberal Party: 9 votes **Liberal Progressive Party: 3 votes **Kirlawa Business Association: 2 votes *'Abstain: 0': Alcohol (Legal Status) Act Bill Record Text Be it resolved by the Senate of the Republic of Kirlawa: 1) For the purposes of laws on recreational drugs, alcohol is considered a naturally-occuring drug. Votes *'Aye: 57': **Greater Dundorf Party: 24 votes **Social Liberal Party: 12 votes **Evangelist Party: 11 votes **Kirlawa Democratic Labour: 4 votes **Liberal Progressive Party: 4 votes **Kirlawa Business Association: 2 votes *'Noe: 0': *'Abstain: 43': **National Fascist Lucasite Loyalist Party: 38 votes **Federalist Labour Party: 5 votes Freedom of Conscience Bill Record Text Be it resolved by the Kirlawan Senate: The "Proscription of Communism" Acts of 2478 and 2480 be repealed in their entirety. Proscription of Communism Proscription of Communism Mark 2 Respectfully submitted, Aoife Uí Leathlaobhair SLP Senate Leader and Minister of Finance Votes *'Aye: 46': **Greater Dundorf Party: 21 votes **Liberal Progressive Party: 10 votes **Social Liberal Party: 8 votes **Kirlawa Democratic Labour: 7 votes *'Noe: 41': **Evangelist Party: 21 votes **National Fascist Lucasite Loyalist Party: 20 votes *'Abstain: 13': **Federalist Labour Party: 13 votes Legislative Accessibility Bill Record Text Kirlawa is a nation of many cultures and languages, but it is important that proposed legislation and laws are accessible and understandable for all. Therefore, this bill proposes that: 1. Bill titles may be in any language, but must contain an accurate Kirlawan English translation within the bill text. 2. Bill text may be in any language, but a full and accurate Kirlawan English translation must be included within the bill text. 3. Debate may be in any language, but the individual debating must take reasonable steps to ensure that debate is translated as quickly as is reasonably possible into Kirlawan English. 4. This bill shall apply equally to the General Assembly, Senate, and Provincial Assemblies. James Bage SLP Assembly Member and Spokesperson for Multicultural Affairs Votes *'Aye: 91': **Greater Dundorf Party: 24 votes **Kirlawa Democratic Labour: 19 votes **Social Liberal Party: 19 votes **National Fascist Lucasite Loyalist Party: 17 votes **Kirlawa Business Association: 12 votes *'Noe: 1': **An Páirtí Daoine Ceilteach: 1 votes *'Abstain: 8': **Evangelist Party: 8 votes Ban on politician cloning Bill Record Text The SLP proposes that a blanket ban should be imposed on creating clones of famous politicians from days gone by, to ensure that people born in this era have a chance at leading and representing the nation. Xavier Delaney SLP Senator and Spokesperson for Electoral Affairs Votes *'Aye: 32': **Social Liberal Party: 19 votes **Kirlawa Business Association: 12 votes **An Páirtí Daoine Ceilteach: 1 votes *'Noe: 41': **Greater Dundorf Party: 24 votes **National Fascist Lucasite Loyalist Party: 17 votes *'Abstain: 27': **Kirlawa Democratic Labour: 19 votes **Evangelist Party: 8 votes The Sekowo Situation Bill Record Text As you have probably all heard by now, a civil war has broken out in Sekowo, where a number of leftist groups have left the democratic process and taken up arms against the Sekowan government. Regardless of the grievances that these groups may have, Kirlawa should make it clear that any break from democratic processes in favour of violence will not be tolerated. Therefore, I propose it be resolved that: 1. The Democratic Socialists Party and Sekowan Communist Party should both be desginated as unlawful rebel combatant groups, and be forbidden from carrying out any activities in Kirlawan jurisdiction. 2. That we offer the Sekowan government conditional non-military support, including temporary refuge to the families of government members and supporters where their safety is at risk due to the rebel activities. 3. That the Senate of Kirlawa urges both sides to immediately broker a ceasefire and come to a negotiated settlement that results in a return to democracy. 4. That the President of Kirlawa offers herself as a neutral mediator should both sides in the conflict wish it. 5. That the provisions made in this bill should immediately expire upon the permanent cessation of hostilities within Sekowo. Aoife Uí Leathlaobhair SLP Senate Leader, Minister for Finance, and President of Kirlawa Vote *'Aye: 75': **Kirlawa Democratic Labour: 19 votes **Social Liberal Party: 19 votes **National Fascist Lucasite Loyalist Party: 17 votes **Kirlawa Business Association: 12 votes **Evangelist Party: 8 votes *'Noe: 0': *'Abstain: 25': **Greater Dundorf Party: 24 votes **An Páirtí Daoine Ceilteach: 1 votes =Election History=